A Rose by Anyother Name
by Naitre
Summary: What if Elena wasn't the first female Turk? What if all the records regarding her were distroyed on purpose? What if she found out the one thing that could have ended Shinra before anyone else did? This is the story of the first female turk, Nevaeh Con
1. Post-logue

Her thoughts drifted to months back…when she first set foot in the Shinra building

**A/N:** Hey everyone!This is my…errrr…technically 2nd posting in the FF7 section but I would like to forget my sad attempt at a song fic *grimaces* Ok, well on to this fic!'A Rose by any other name' is a story that focuses on the Turks, Reno, Rude, Tseng and my own character Nevaeh!Nope sorry folks no Elena in this one. This chapter is the post-loge to what should be my series; so all will be explained within the next couple of chapters.Lila (My Reno obsessed FF7 writer friend) has informed me to tell all of you that this story takes place before the game, and hopefully will answer the question: Why is Reno the way he is?

**Disclaimers:**I own nadda, zip, zero, squat!* Rethinks that* Well, I DO own Nevaeh Conquel and the plot if that counts for anything.Enjoy!

A Rose by any Other Name 

Nevaeh Conquel wanted to just lay down from the excessive running she had been doing that night but her Turk training had taught her better.She had been sent on a mission that was impossible to complete and knew that when she took it.The look in his blue gray eyes told her right off, but she didn't care.She needed to prove that she could do it, needed to prove the jerk wrong.Nevaeh slid out from the dark alleyway where she had hidden from the deranged men who were following her._Hidden_.No one had any idea of how embarrassing it was to _hide_ from _them_.To value your life more than the cause, god she was a wimp!

_'Not a wimp; a Turk.'_

_'Oh great not only am I tired but I'm going delusional!_

_' You got me there.'_ The voice responded

Ignoring that last comment she searched the road in front of her for any possible positions or places where _they_ could be.For Nevaeh's weapons had been plucked out of her hands earlier, now her only weapon was her speed.Seeing no obvious places she slid out from her safe position and darted for the next alleyway.

_BANG!_ _BANG! BANG!_

Two bullets flew past her right ear and the third hit her left arm.

"Son of a @#$%^" She yelled in pain as she turned into the alleyway.It was painfully clear as she ran that the bullet had lodged itself quite cozily right above her left elbow, which was causing her MUCH pain. 

_'Forget the pain and run like hell!' _

Without even thinking she took the voices advice and ran like she'd never ran before…for her life.

**¤**

Turning yet another corner Nevaeh stopped and listened.The footsteps behind her had finally stopped.Nevaeh had been running up and down all of the desolate alleyways trying to lose those footsteps, and at last they had stopped!Slightly relaxing with a sigh of relief she surveying her surroundings.Nevaeh found that she had run herself in an isolated old lot filled to the brim with junk.

_'Better than nothin'.'_ She thought and nimbly trotted through all of the scrap to find a resting place.Reaching the back wall Nevaeh spotted next to her an old couch and decided it was her best bet of a couple of minutes of comfort.Seating herself down on the lumpy couch she was finally able to give proper attention to wound.As she had guessed before the bullet had made its home right above her left elbow.It seemed as if the bullet had gone through some vital muscles and tendons making her unable to use her left arm now without accepting a large amount of pain in return.And the blood flow, that was going to be a problem.She knew while she was running that she was losing a lot of blood, which also had left a pretty red path for _them_ to find her.Ripping a strip of fabric from her pants Nevaeh dressed her wound, swearing occasionally when she tied the bandage too tight. 

**¤**

Nevaeh's eyes shot open.She had heard footsteps, or more likely _there_ footsteps.They had finally caught up with her and the chase was on.Nevaeh quickly got up and rushed through the old junk filled lot.Reaching the street she listened and surveyed the streets.Listening for any slight sound or 'insignificant' rumbles. Nevaeh searched for even the smallest crack in any wall to see if _they_ could be there.She was determined not to make the same mistake she had made earlier by being careless and tired enough to forget about small hiding places.Nevaeh's head spun around at the sound of another footstep…and this one was closer.Then the footsteps began to pick up their pace...it sounded like they were at a dead run.

_'The more I wait the closer they become…'_ Nevaeh thought strongly _'so stop being a wimp and move it!'_And with that last conclusion she dashed to the next alley.

"Get her!" A familiar male voice shouted

She couldn't afford to look back.She just couldn't.But she did.And that was the move that Nevaeh would regret forever. 

**¤**

At the very moment that Nevaeh turned her head four gunmen got into position.All that was heard after that was a shower of bullets and a dying body falling on to the wet pavement.

"Foolish little girl."The familiar male voice mumbled while walking over to the fallen body.Reaching down as he met the body he attempted to check for a pulse; but his hand was hit away.

"Don't – touch – me, Tseng." Nevaeh said gritting through her teeth. 

" I don't think that you have that authority here Nev." Tseng whispered.

A cold feeling swept over her, this was not the Tseng that she knew.This was the presidents little pet who was sent to kill the potential threat.Nevaeh struggled to get up, but was failed miserably.Nevaeh had no idea how many times she was shot but she did know that it was going to be merely impossible to get away.Finally she had had enough."I know Rufus sent you to kill me, so get it over with. I'm half way there already." 

Tseng just stared at her for long moments.Then out of nowhere he started to laugh; but this was not the laugh of a sane man." Now why," he began "would I want to kill you quickly?That ruins all of the fun!"And he ended with an insane laugh.

Suddenly a trickle of blood hit her hand.Nevaeh's hand went up to her face in search for the source of the blood.When she took her hand away from her face Nevaeh was shocked.Her hand was completely covered with blood, from palm to fingertips.

" Oh god," She whispered looking down at her hands

" Looks like my job has been done for me, doesn't it?" Tseng said with a toothy grin.He turned and started to walk back towards his gunmen, then shouted."See you later Nev, wait maybe I won't." Then continued walking away.

**¤**

** **

She was alone in a dark alley way on the wet pavement, all alone.For a while Nevaeh prayed for someone, anyone, to come just so she wouldn't die alone.Then after what seemed like hours and quarts of blood lost she gave up all hope of rescue.All of the strength that she had saved up for just a moment like this was gone and she was just like any other person would be right now: scared.The only thing that she could do was try to look after her injuries (shot 3 times her right leg, 2 in the left leg, twice in the stomach, one near her collarbone, her arm injury and the blow to the head she took when she fell after being shot) try not to fall asleep (from fear of an concussion) and think.That had to be the worst part, being able to think about everything; the pain, her life up until now and how she got into this mess.Damn it!She whished that she had never found those files!Never had the nerve to become a Turk in the first place!She had to laugh though, what a hell she had put the president through and she was happy to have had the chance.Nevaeh could imagine all of the panic he had to have been feeling when that file was found lost.And she wasn't even there to see it, damn!Oh well there was always next time.Then she rethought that.No there wasn't going to be a next time because she was DYING!Damn death!Damn pain!Damn the president!Damn it all!

Nevaeh started to feel a little woozy, too many energetic thoughts.She was so tired; everything started to catch up with her.The nights long running, all of the lost blood and time, yes time was at its end.All of the sudden everything became blurry and she began to feel the effects of the lost blood.

" Maybe I'll just…lay down."She mumbled.Nevaeh closed her eyes and began to think.Her thoughts drifted to months back…when she first set foot in the Shinra building...when she first met the red haired Turk…

** **

**¤**

**Thanks:**I wanted to thank Lila for convincing me to get this idea down on paper, Casey Crystal for reading this story before just to see how it was, Kally for being nice and well…just being Kally and…ummm…everyone who WILL review me!Thank you all!

How was it?Good? Bad?Iffy? Should I bother writing another chapter?You can tell me whatever you think, and all you have to **do** is just **REVIEW**!Hey that rhymed… hehehehhehe ~_~*


	2. Welcome to Reality

A Rose by any Other Name 

** **

**A/N: Surprised to see a post so soon?Same here!This week just hit me with a lot of inspiration!I've finally discovered that there is a plot to this story, and trust me it will be showing soon.This chapter is sort of short but had to be here in order to introduce you to Nevaeh properly.Enjoy the chapter!Review after!**

** **

**Disclaimers:I don't own FF7 or anything to do with FF7!But I do own Nevaeh Conquel and the plot since I have one now!**

** **

**A Rose by any Other Name **

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to Reality**

Nevaeh Conquel turned yet another dark and dreary corner to get to her less than eloquent apartment.She had just gotten out of work and was still dripping with the stench of liquor.

" I got to get another job," Nevaeh mumbled tightening the scarf around her neck.It wasn't the drunks, the constant demand, or the stench of liquor that bothered her and defiantly not the pay; but being a bartender in Sector 2 wasn't the dream job Nevaeh had wished for.Yah, she had been the valedictorian in high school.And yah, she had later obtained a full scholarship to one of the finest colleges.And yah, she had once had one of the highest paying jobs at some consulting office.But to tell the truth she really didn't give a crap about any of that shit now.Nevaeh's parents, God bless their souls, had always sent unusually high goals for their 'perfect' daughter but unfortunately Nevaeh was what they ended up with; and at an early age she put up with very little of their shit.She wasn't per say a 'bad child', but she had to have very good reasons to do something or she wouldn't do it.Her parents had been murdered late one night while they were coming back from a party; Nevaeh was only 12.She did have living relatives to rely on but she decided against that; they were, as Nevaeh had put it once, a few fries short of a happy meal.Until Nevaeh graduated high school she lived with various friends, studied extraordinarily hard, participated in any extra activities and worked at any hours of the day that were left.Basically she was living up to her deceased parents goals and never her own.It wasn't until she had her own apartment, car and had enough dough to last her for a lifetime (she thought) that the fog lifted and she finally started her life.

" Started," Nevaeh thought "more like ending it."She turned down another alley and walked to a rusted door on the right.She knocked twice waited for the landlords to open the door.When it didn't open she tried her key, and when that broke off in the lock her patience was starting to deteriorate.She waited a couple of more seconds then kicked the door off its hinges. 

Inside were 2 elderly, very frightened landlords."Sorry, you just didn't get to the door fast enough. And oh, I need a new key this thing broke off in the door " And she trotted off to the elevator leaving the alarmed couple behind.

**¤**

** **

"Home sweet home." Nevaeh mumbled under her breath as she pushed open the door to her 4th floor apartment.

When Nevaeh turned 23 she decided to quit her cozy little consulting job to pursue her destiny and not her parents; but she really had no idea of what she wanted to do or be and was left with no job/cash for that time being.She had to sell her very, very expensive car (for a cheap price might I add), move out of her enormous house (also sold at a low price) and found her not so eloquent apartment (AKA: cheap) to stay in until she found a better job.It had been 6 years since she had left her old life behind and she still had no car, no 'great' job and was still stuck in this dingy apartment.

Nevaeh sighed heavily at the sight of her place.It had to have been a good year since she really even bothered to clean.The floor had a thick layer of dust, grime and random take out menus on it.All of her furniture had piles upon piles of pizza boxes, soda cans, Chinese take out cartons and TV dinners.It was a small apartment so it wasn't like it was that much effort to clean but then again she did have a job from 9pm-4am and was left sleeping the rest of the day.

She dumped all of her stuff on the sofa and walked towards the kitchen for some 'breakfast'.'Breakfast' for Nevaeh was usually a old carton of tofu or some left over pizza, but today she was in a TV dinner mood.She opened the freezer, grabbed the dinner shoved it in the microwave and pressed start.Sadly this was the extent of her cooking abilities unless you count pouring cereal or dialing the Chinese take out place.

As Nevaeh went to change in to her work out clothes she noticed that her answering machine was blinking; she had a message.

" It's gotta be Mike." She told herself.Mike was her boyfriend; he was tall (taller than her 5'8") auburn haired, broad shouldered and boy was he hot!Nevaeh met him one night when she was bartending.He was the man who was babbling on and on about how this drink is better than this one; and she thought that he was extremely boring from that.But he some how got her unlisted number and called her until she said yes to a date.And the rest was history.Nevaeh went to her room and changed then pressed the play button to the machine.

"Hey Vaeh... Ummmmm… I was just calling to… Ummmmm…let me see."This was definitely Mike; he was the only one who ever called her 'Vaeh'." Ok let me just get this out.Last night I went out with some of my buddies to a club in sector 3."By this time Nevaeh was warming up on her punching bag."I met this wonder girl named Muffin," She stopped and stared at the machine " She's really smart and awesome and thinks I'm the best thing since sliced bread! ("You mean you met a shapely dumb blonde." She mumbled angrily) Basically I was calling to tell you that … Ummmm… I'm breaking up with you so I can be with Muffin.Hope there's no –" There was more to the message but Nevaeh couldn't take it anymore so she picked up the machine and launched it through her open window.

" If I could I would have jammed that up your @$$!" She yelled angrily.She picked up her phone, dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"This is Mike."

"Hey Mike, this is Nevaeh."

"Ummmm…hi."

"Got your message."

"I really hope there's no hard feelings."

" Oh no, I just wanted to tell you something."

" Well that's a relief!I was worried that you would be upset."

" No just wanted to tell you something."

" What?"

"There's one thing that I really want to do right now, do you know what it is?"

" No, what?"

" Shove you fat mother @#$%^&' head up your humongous son of a @#$%^ @$$, bye Mike!" And she hung up.

**¤**

** **

It had been about an hour since Nevaeh had made the call to Mike, and was she still pissed.She had broken or burned all of the things that he had ever given her, except for the stuff that would be worth some cash once it was sold.She had accidentally punched her punching bag so much that it had a big tare in it.She even cleaned the apartment and it ended up being a pretty nice place once it was cleaned thoroughly.There was nothing else to do except eat her dinner but now she wasn't that hungry.

" I need some air."She said.She grabbed her coat, purse and headed out the door closing it with a loud slam!

**¤**

**How was it?Good? Bad?Iffy?You can tell me what ever you think. And all you have to do is just REVIEW!Hey that rhymed…**


	3. Nevaeh Gets Vexed

A/N: Remember me

**A/N:Remember me?Okay, I know it's been forever since I've posted, but I'm here now!It seemed as if it took me years to get this chapter to the point where I wanted it to end at!Enjoy the chapter!Review after!**

** **

**Disclaimers:I don't own FF7 or anything to do with FF7!But I do own Nevaeh Conquel, as if you didn't know that already!**

** **

**A Rose by any Other Name**

**Chapter 3**

**Nevaeh Gets Vexed**

Nevaeh's mind had no idea where she was going but her body just kept on telling her to get out.Subconsciously she was heading toward her P.O. Box while thinking of her damaged life.Nothing ever went right in Nevaeh Conquel's life and now the things that she thought were right were crumbling right in front of her eyes.She just wanted to break down in an endless stream of tears and shut the world out.But Nevaeh didn't cry, and Nevaeh couldn't shut the world out.She was angry and annoyed and very vexed; but at the same time she felt abandoned.Mike was one of her only friends who she could really talk to without getting bored out of her mind, and now it was all gone because he found a shapely dumb blonde! 

_" I can't wait to see how this situation gets worst!" _Nevaeh thought grimly.She had finally gotten to her P.O. box.Opening the box she was pleased to see that she had actually received mail!As Nevaeh sorted through the magazines and her bills she found a pink envelop.Wondering who in the world would send a letter in a PINK envelope she opened it; and it read:

_Hour of the Wolf Bar_

_156 Off Road Street_

_Sector 2_

_ _

_Dear Miss Nevaeh Conquel,_

_ _

_As you have been one of our most dedicated employees the owners of the Hour of the Wolf Bar decided it would be realistic to inform you, Miss Nevaeh Conquel, of the closing of the Hour of the Wolf Bar.The owner's no longer wish to own and manager a bar.The official closing date will be next week Tuesday.Thank you for your long years of dedicating and professionalism._

_ _

_We hope you the best in your future,_ __

_ _

_Ex-Owners of the Hour of the Wolf Bar_

_ _

_Barley Jones __Margie Innless____Rayne H. Wilson_

" Great. This is just great."Nevaeh whispered angrily.She shoved the letter into her purse, not bothering to care about the letters condition.This was the official breaking point; she was going to lose it.Looking to the starry sky above she shouted to no one in particular,"What have I done to deserve this life, huh?What have I done that was so horrible that it had to be punished like this?I guess it wasn't enough to have me living in a dingy apartment and have my life slowly but surly go down the drain?Guess you had to make it worse and have me lose the little bit of sanity that I had left!" Nevaeh's head was starting to pound with the intensity that she was feeling now.She started to rub her temples in hope of a few seconds of clarity.But all she could think about was the fact that her life was slowly falling apart.It started when she left her cozy office job and was going to end with her bartending career. Frustrated beyond belief Nevaeh stumbled to the brick wall to her right and sat down hard; then she cried out, " Why don't you just kill me now?You've got the perfect situation!I'm completely oblivious to anything but my own problems now, death would just be another item to add to the list! "Receiving no answer, like she knew she would, she let her head fall back to the hard brick; wanting to cry and forget about everything in the world but Nevaeh didn't cry and she couldn't shut the world out.

**¤**

It seemed like Nevaeh had been sitting there for hours just thinking about what to do.She had no moral or financial support now and she had no idea of where to turn.There were no close buddies to turn to, unless you counted the pizza guy; but then again food wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for.

_" Sitting here for the rest of my life isn't going to solve anything,"_ She grimly reflected.Then slowly but surly she stiffly pulled herself out from the comfort of the wall, wrapped her purse over her shoulder and started to walk towards the PO Box.

" Where do you think you're going, honey?" Said an oily male voice from behind her.

Nevaeh rapidly turned around to get a look at this stranger; and she was alarmed at what lay before her.There wasn't one stranger before her but 4.All 3 of them, not including the oily voiced man, were tall, muscular and broad shoulders.Peering closer at the 4 she noticed that all of them were sporting their weapons of choice.Most had lead pipes, which was a small blessing; if even one had had a gun she would've had no chance of getting out. 

" Answer the question, where do you think you're going?"The oily voiced man repeated, stepping a step closer.

" Away," Nevaeh responded.Her mind was going 100 miles an hour, trying to figure a way out of this situation.She figured that these 'gentlemen' were either going to try to rape her or get her cash.She prayed for the latter.

" You should learn some manners." His gang nodded and chuckled in agreement.He took another pace towards her, and this time his gang followed.

"I have plenty of manners, I just don't use them with scum."She responded snidely stepping back toward the wall.If she could keep him talking she maybe able to see an easier way out then fighting.But by just glancing about her she could see that there were no windows she could reach or any other ways to the street but through them.But if this was going to end in a fight, she was prepared.

" Don't we have a quick tongue?Listen missy make this easy for yourself and hand over your valuables, it would be a shame to mess up such a pretty face." He reached out his hand to touch Nevaeh's face but she pulled away.

" I don't have any money with me and even if I did I'd rather see some material shoved up your butt first." Nevaeh replied blank faced.

" I'm a fair man, I'll give you one more chance to give up your valuables.But sadly my gang has very little patience," As a response to this comment the 'gang' began to grunt and growl " so tell the truth and hand over your money."The oily voiced man took a step towards her so he was only a few feet away.

"Ok fine, you win."To the gang members it looked as if she sighed in defeat but Nevaeh had actually just remembered an old standby and it was taking all of her will power not to show her joy.

Reaching within the depths of her purse Nevaeh acted as if she was nervously searching for valuables. But if anyone were to search her purse all they would see were some old gum wrappers, an expired drivers license, a never before used gym membership card and her house keys; nothing of true value, right?Wrong!Within a zipper pocket in the bottom of her purse her old standby was safely hidden; a pair of brass knuckles.

Palming the knuckles from her purse Nevaeh swiftly placed each brass knuckle on behind her back. " I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this boys, you seem like such nice, young gentleman."Nevaeh said sarcastically 

" What're you playing at bitch?"Growled one of the gang members

"Oh, it's come to names calling this late in the game?You guys must be amateurs." Nevaeh knew what this whole ordeal was going to end with: a brawl.And the quickest way to get to that unavoidable conclusion was to get one of them extremely pissed.Nevaeh knew the rest would soon follow suit.

The oily voice man was now very vexed with the amount of time it was taking to get her valuables, so with one swift movement he pushed Nevaeh into the ally wall and held her there with his forearm to her neck.But there was barely any pressure applied."Enough!Listen wench! I'm talking this," With that he ripped her purse form her grasp. " And I'm gonna leave my boys to handle the rest of the business.What're you smiling at?'He cried angrily.

Nevaeh had been shaking her head and smiling wickedly at this sad, pathetic, slow-witted stranger." I guess I was right, you are an amateur.If you hadn't been so angry at my slowness to give you my things you would have noticed that my hands are free.And do you know what that means?"Not waiting for a reply she thrust her brass covered knuckled in to his gut.This move made the oily voiced man double over.Then Nevaeh took his arm and flipped him in to the wall.Following to where he landed she could see blood pouring from the gash in his head, he didn't look like he'd be getting up anytime soon. 

_"It's been a while since I've done that"_ Turning to where the 3 men were standing she announced,"Next!"But to Nevaeh's dismay and amusement she could just see the 3rd gang member turn the corner to the open street.She decided to yell after them for show but secretly she was grateful for their cowardice.

" Babies!Was Momma callin' you?You're all Mommas' boys! Wimps!Cowa-" Abruptly Nevaeh felt a hand grab her ankle and jerk back rapidly.Her legs were pulled out under her and her body hit the pavement with a hard thud.

" Forget about someone?"The oily voiced man hissed, letting go of her ankle. 

_"Damn it!He wasn't passed out!"_Nevaeh spun around so she was no longer on her belly and lively sprang to her feet. 

" You're braver then your Calvary, they split when you hit the wall. "Nevaeh added.She hated it when her work was undone.If she was to knock a man down he was stayed down. 

"They're just for show, I'm the brains." He retorted.The man slowly got to his feet and composed himself.

" If you really are the 'the brains' you should have enough sense to get out of here.I have better things to do."And with that Nevaeh turned toward the street.

Suddenly Nevaeh heard a very distinctive _click_.She spun around just in time to see the oily voiced man angle his gun at her."_This is NOT my night!"_

_BANG!_

She flung herself to the ground, lying dead still.It was still dark in the alley so it was nearly impossible to see detail.From the oily man's point of view it looked like the shot was dead on, but to Nevaeh it was off by a mile.

From her position from the ground she could hear an echo of the man's heavy footsteps come closer and closer."_Just a little closer, just a tad closer." _The echoes stopped, and Nevaeh could feel that he was only inches from her.After a second of observation the echoes began again going toward the street.As he passed her, Nevaeh moved her leg in his path.A loud thud was all she needed to know he was down and at that second she was on him. 

A punch in the jaw, a kick in the groin, slamming him into a wall or two and verbal bashings were just some of the pains the man went through.But Nevaeh figured that he had done worst to other people. She betted that he wouldn't have gotten such a bad thrashing if she wasn't annoyed, tired and needed something to take her pain off on. 

Nevaeh casually strolled toward the street, either not hearing or ignoring the grunts and groans from her human punching bag.The latter is closer to the truth.

**¤**

** **

**A/N:** **I know what you're thinking: When will this girl get to the point of this story?Quicker than you think, for all you know I've already told you some VERY important information… I love being all mysterious!Confused?You're not the only one… Now, go and review, Review, REVIEW!******

** **

** **


	4. Answering Machine

**A/N:** With the inspiration given to me after reading all of the MST's Lila's written and the second wind I got on Sunday night I have finally finished a chapter!  No, no, don't applaud, really it's not a big deal…actually, do, feel free!  And without further ado…the disclaimers…haha got you there…okay may be not, but you can't say I didn't try!  

**Disclaimer:** Does it really make sense to write these things? Does anyone think that I invented FF7? Well for the few that are confused, I didn't.  I own Nevaeh Conquel, the now visible plot, and the right to rhythm!  *Glares at Lila* I'll get you…mwahahaha…****

**A Rose by any Other Name**

**Chapter 4**

Answering Machine 

A glassy look and dazed feel had come over Nevaeh as she staggered down a street in Sector 2.  Her heart felt hard, and her head was going a hundred miles per hour with the events that had only taken place moments before.   Her head felt like a battlefield, with neither side willing to submit. 

"You're sick!  You know that you liked it! Don't deny it, you're a born killer!" 

         Nevaeh's hands flew to her head, palms pressing desperately to her temples, but soon fell limp to her sides in pain.  She was not immune to injuries and had been given a split lip, a swollen arm.  The adrenaline that had circulated through her body before, giving her the edge she needed to win, had fled as soon as her mind could comprehend.  And comprehend it did, never letting her have a moments release.  Nevaeh tried to convince herself that what she did was for self-defense, not for the sick pleasure of having a human life in her hands, except guilt had sunk in and was unwilling to leave.  

         As she grew closer to her apartment building, Nevaeh took a short cut through an alley.  The alley was surprisingly lit, and her shadow was dancing merrily on the red brick.  As soon as Nevaeh started to walk down the alleyway she noticed that something was different.  Peering out the side of her eyes she could see her shadow on the brick, and realized it was not alone.  A few paces back a large silhouette followed, too large in Nevaeh's opinion.  

         It had been a hell of a night so far, and it was just about to get worse.  Unwilling to let herself be trailed a moment longer Nevaeh turned around to face her stalker.  

         "Hello, Ms. Conquel.  Lovely night, isn't it?" Grinned the tall stranger.  The greeting she had been given momentarily stunned Nevaeh.  She wasn't expecting a greeting at all, a brawl if anything.  Taking her time to respond, she inspected the stranger.   A tall man stood a meter or two before her, matching her own height.  He wore a crisp blue suit with a black tie.  His hair was strawberry blonde, past his shoulders in length and pulled back into ponytail.  If anything, she noticed one oddity about the man.  He was wearing a pair of black shades on a moonless night; this was a man to be reckoned with.  

" I wouldn't say as much."  She threw back at him.  

"Hm, feisty aren't we?  Well, I can't blame you considering the night you've had. I figure you must, at the most, have a broken arm, swollen at the least.  But I can have that fixed…" Observed the man almost mumbling to himself.  

"I'm sorry to interrupt you're thought process but what do you think you're doing?"  Questioned Nevaeh. She moved back a few paces, trying to anticipate any move he might make.   He seemed almost taken back by her question, but quickly hide that emotion. 

"Where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself.  I am Rufus Shinra, of the ShinRa Corporation.  I've been watching you Ms. Conquel and I think you would be perfect for a position in my corporation." Straightening his tie, Rufus took off a glove and offered his hand to her.  Nevaeh stared at his hand for a second, and promptly brushed it off. 

"I'm going to try to forget that you said that you've been watching me and try to avoid the creepy aspect of that.  But listen here, _Rufus_, if you're trying to blackmail me with what just took place you're in for one heck of a fight."  Nevaeh spat, with a livid glare in her eyes.  

"No, no, Ms. Conquel, you have it all wrong.  I was very impressed with what you can do, even more impressed at the amount of anger and hatred that hides behind that pretty face. From what I've seen, you have the perfect qualifications to become one of my elite."  Rufus addressed, with a slight smirk on his face.     

 "Hatred?  Anger?  Who me?  I'm a darling ray of sunshine, you just caught me on a bad day."  She said sarcastically.  She was not interested with doing any business with this guy, Rufus.  For all Nevaeh knew this guy didn't even work for ShinRa, he could just be another purse stealing junky.  Yet, there was something alluring about what he was saying that made her stay a while longer.

" Cute, very cute.  But I'm afraid I lack that patience for any more games, Ms. Conquel.  Here," He offered her a business card, and she reluctantly accepted it. "this gives you all the information to get the ShinRa."

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm not stupid enough to accept a job offer in the dead of night."  Nevaeh went to hand the business card back to Rufus, but he just glared at her.

" Do you really have anything else to rely on now, Nevaeh?  Hm? Anything?  No friends, no job, and at any moment no apartment.  I think I'm your best hope, and you should accept my offer." This wasn't just a statement it was a threat.  He had something up his sleeve that could mess up Nevaeh's life even more than it is now and he wanted her to know it.

" What?  Do you think you're scaring me?  Whoa, the big bully is trying to get to me, I'm really scared."  Nevaeh replied deadpan. 

"Oh, you're scared, I can see it in your eyes.  And the irony is you know you're scared. Not of me but of what you have, excuse me, I mean what you don't." With that he swiftly turned to the alley entrance and left.  

**¤**

After Nevaeh's brief encounter with Rufus all of her energy was gone. She had barely enough strength to get outside her apartment let alone care about any of the past events.  One thing was on her mind though, her answering machine.  She had thrown it out the window earlier and she could see it clearly from where she was standing.  Regretting having to waste more money to buy a new one, Nevaeh stumbled toward the box, surprised to see if was basically unharmed.  

With answering machine tucked safely under her arm Nevaeh went up to her apartment.  When she entered her apartment Nevaeh thought she had walked into another apartment but soon remembered that in grief she had cleaned the whole place.  Walking to her desk Nevaeh plugged in her answering machine and started to walk towards her bedroom.  Before she rounded the corner, Nevaeh saw a flashing light from her answering machine.  

"No way," She mumbled, and pressed the red light.

" Station 5, 11:30 am, be there Ms. Conquel.  Station 5, 11:30 am, be there Ms. Conquel.  Station 5, 11:30 am, be there Ms. Conquel…" As soon as Nevaeh deleted the first message another identical one appeared after it.  No matter how many times she deleted the red light kept flashing and the same time and place repeated over and over.  

" This is freaky."  She finally unplugged the thing, grateful for the silence.  Once again Nevaeh headed for her bedroom and when she noticed something familiar about the messages.   Digging threw her discarded purse Nevaeh found the now crumpled business card that was given to her earlier.  Reading the writing on the card several times over, she flopped on to her bed in disbelief. The card had the same message printed solemnly on the back.  

"Too freaky. Way too freaky…"

**¤**

Like it?  Hate it? No need to debate it, just go and review until you can't anymore! See, I can write a whole story with rhyming, HA!

-Aurora


End file.
